1932–33 Boston Bruins season
The 1932–33 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 9th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished first in the NHL and won their fifth Prince of Wales Trophy. They lost in the Semi-finals to the Toronto Maple Leafs 3 games to 2. Regular Season sporting the brown block "B" jersey introduced in 1932.]] The Bruins introduced new white jerseys with a brown block "B" and secondary colours of brown and gold trim. The socks became predominately white. After missing the playoffs the previous season, largely due to line-up instability, the Bruins returned to form in the 1932-33 season. The acquisition of established scorer Nels "Old Poison" Stewart from the Montreal Maroons more than made up for the loss of Cooney Weiland with Stewart finishing second in scoring on the team and 9th in the league. Marty Barry continued to shine, leading the team in scoring and 7th in the league. Eddie Shore had the most productive season of his career and won his first Hart Memorial Trophy as MVP while Tiny Thompson led the league in goals against average, shutouts and won his second Vezina Trophy. Secondary scoring from Jack Beattie, skating in the first of 6 full seasons he'd play for the Bruins, and Harry Oliver made the Bruins tough to defend against. George Owen and Lionel Hitchman continued with stellar defensive play. On February 22, 1933 the Bruins had 8 different goal scorers in a 10-0 annihilation of the Montreal Canadiens. This remains the largest defeat the Bruins have ever dealt the Habs. The first forfeit in NHL history occurred during a Black Hawks-Bruins game at Boston Garden on March 14, 1933. Chicago coach Tommy Gorman punched referee Bill Stewart following a disputed overtime goal by Boston's Marty Barry. Stewart threw several punches at Gorman before summoning the police to remove Gorman from the visitors' bench. The Hawks refused to continue the game without their coach. The puck was placed at center ice by Stewart and the Bruins scored without any Hawks on the ice at which point the game was forfeited to Boston. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Toronto Maple Leafs 3, Boston Bruins 2 The league's two best teams met in the second round of the playoffs, both teams having received byes in the first round. The series was one of the closest in NHL history with four of the five games being decided in overtime. Game 1 after Dit Clapper tied the game at 1-1 in the second period, overtime was needed to decide the game. The Bruins leading scorer Marty Barry potted the winner at 14:14 of the first OT period. Game 2 was a close checking affair with the only goal scored by Busher Jackson at 15:03 of the first OT period to tie the series at 1-1. Lorne Chabot registered the shutout. Game 3 saw the Bruins lead on a goal by Nels Stewart at 4:47 of the second period until Ken Doraty tied it up with less than six minutes left in the game. To no avail as Eddie Shore scored at 4:23 of the first OT period. Game 4 was the only wide-open affair of the series. A pair of goals by Busher Jackson and Charlie Sands (who would later play for the Bruins and become one of their top ten scorers of the 1930's) led the Leafs to a 5-3 victory and tied the series 2-2. Game 5 was the second longest game in NHL history requiring six overtime periods before Ken Doraty scored at 4:46 on Tiny Thompson to win the series for the Leafs. Eddie Shore didn't leave the ice for the 60 minutes of regulation time, except for two penalties he took, and played nearly all of overtime. After four OT periods, the two GMs, Art Ross and Conn Smythe agreed the game be decided by a coin toss. But the players wouldn't have it and NHL president Frank Calder, who was in attendance, agreed with the players, so the game continued. Lorne Chabot picked up his second shutout of the playoffs. The Leafs would lose to the Rangers in the finals. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Awards and Records * Prince of Wales Trophy: Boston Bruins * Hart Memorial Trophy: Eddie Shore (1st win) * Vezina Trophy: Tiny Thompson (2nd win) * Eddie Shore, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Trade Cooney Weiland to the Ottawa Senators for Joe Lamb and cash on July 25, 1932. *Purchase Nels Stewart from the Montreal Maroons on October 17, 1932. *Purchase Frank Ingram from the Chicago Blackhawks on October 17, 1932. *Trade Billy Burch to the Chicago for Vic Ripley on January 17, 1933. *Trade Earl Roche to the Senators for Alex Smith on January 25, 1933. *Trade Lloyd Klein to the New York Americans for Tommy Filmore on February 12, 1933. Trivia *Nels Stewart wears a baseball cap for the homer opener of the Toronto Maple Leafs on November 10, 1932. *Bruins who recorded a Hat trick this season include: **Dit Clapper during the 5-1 win over the Chicago Blackhawks on November 22, 1932. **Marty Barry during the 6-4 loss to the New York Rangers on November 29, 1932. **Joe Lamb during the 6-2 win over the Montreal Maroons on January 17, 1933. **Lamb during the 6-2 win over the Toronto Maple Leafs on March 11, 1933. Gallery 10Jan1933-Owen_scores_on_Ottawa.jpg|Bruins George Owen with a close miss against Ottawa, January 10, 1933. 1932-33_Bruins_Program.gif|Bruins program from 1932. See Also *1932–33 NHL season References